RoyEd 45 Themes
by Lynn Harp
Summary: A series of stories done for the RoyEd 45 Themes. Romance::Humor::Angst [Complete!]
1. Good Morning

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Good Morning

----------

Metal limbs clanked their way down the crowded hallway, finally stopping in front of a large oak door.

"Come in." The reply came without hesitation, without even waiting for a knock.

The wood burst open just enough for the teenager to slip in, and was promptly shut behind him.

"Ah, Fullmetal, what can I do for you this fine morning?" Roy Mustang said from behind his desk.

"You," Ed grounded out, his hands forming fists. "How could you?"

"How could I what?" Roy asked, truly stumped as to what the teen was referring to.

"You promised me."

"Promised..." Roy tried but was cut off by Edwards movements.

Ed strode to the other side of the desk, swinging the man's chair towards him. He cupped Roy's cheek, and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"You left this morning, after promising me a good morning kiss."

----------


	2. I'm Leaving Now

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

I'm Leaving Now...

----------

"I'm leaving now," Ed spoke through the door. "I guess I'll just go then." Sadness was clearly evident in his voice. Pain and heartache shone through his once bright eyes.

On the other side of the door was Roy Mustang. His chair was facing the window, his hand resting in his hand. He was refusing to answer, refusing to acknowledge the teen. Pain was also an emotion that Roy was feeling.

"I'm going." Roy heard the words, and the strong feelings placed into them.

No matter how much he wanted to, no matter how much he needed to, he just could not bring himself to say the words. Words that needed to be said, words that he wanted to say. Behind him the door to his office opened, and without turning around he knew that it was not Edward.

"How could you?" Riza asked. "You knew what he came here for."

"Leave me," Roy simply said.

Sighing, knowing it was no use to argue, she turned around and left. Roy fixed his eyes back out the window, and watched as the rejected boy made his way slowly down the street. Standing Roy pressed his hands to the glass. "I love you...," he spoke to the wind.

As if hearing the words, out on the sidewalk, Ed turned looking up at Roy. The look on his face was one that Roy knew he would not soon forget. It was a look that clearly said, "It's too late. I'm leaving now..."

----------


	3. After One Year

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

After One Year...

----------

After one year he finally decided that it was time to go home. It was time that he picked up the pieces, and placed everything back to the way it should be, the way it was supposed to be. One year may not have been long, but to Edward it had felt like a lifetime.

The office was almost completely empty, aside from Riza who Ed was sure lived there. Placing a finger over his lips he easily silenced the shriek that would have come at the sight of his arrival. A quick motion to the door gave Ed the answer he needed, then taking a deep breath he knocked on the door to Roy Mustang's office.

"Come in," came the deep voice.

Taking another deep breath Ed pushed open the large oak door. After closing the door for privacy, he turned to face the man he had not seen in over a year. Though his head was down Ed could still see the features that made Roy so desirable. His hair was as black as ever, and Ed watched Roy's hands move gracefully across the paper he was working on.

"Riza I know you want this paperwork done, but holding me at gun point will not...," Roy trailed off, as he looked up.

Looking into Roy's eyes took his breath away. He felt his will leaving, his heart quicken, he could feel his legs sinking, and his head swimming.

When Ed began to wake it felt as if he were waking from a long dream. Seeing Roy's smile told him otherwise.

"I see that you are still falling head over heals for me," Roy said.

"Roy," Ed spoke, his voice barely a whisper.

Roy carefully placed his arms around Ed, and helped him into a sitting position. Much to Ed's delight, Roy then positioned himself behind him, giving his back support.

"Are you all right?"

"I... I think so," Ed answered, leaning deeper against the warm chest. "I guess it was more of a shock then I expected, seeing you I mean."

"If you hadn't of fainted, I probably would be in shock myself," Roy admitted.

"I did not faint!" Ed shouted, then looked at Roy sheepishly. "OK, maybe I did."

"I missed you Ed."

Ed looked up into Roy's eyes, "After one year, I decided that I missed you too."

----------


	4. Library

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Library

----------

Edward Elric sat hunched over a large dusty book in Central's library. He was supposed to be doing research on an ancient technique used by alchemists. A technique which the military wanted more information on. A task that fell on Ed's shoulders, thanks to his reputation at the library. Now it wasn't that Ed didn't enjoy the research, Ed loved devouring new books on a daily basis, it had more fallen to the fact that it was hot summer evening. A very hot summer evening in which Ed would have liked to have been anywhere but the hot library.

The dark library with its rows of old books did not help Ed's mood. Wiping sweat from his forehead, Ed turned the page hoping he would soon find enough information to satisfy the military's curiosity. Hi hand was cramped from writing, and even without his coat on, he still felt the heat. Just as Ed was ready to give up and throw the book out the window, he heard a noise coming from a bookshelf four rows away.

"Damn," the person cursed.

Later Ed decided that he could blame the heat for his next actions. Curiosity took over and led Ed down the rows of books. Wanting to know who, other than himself, was crazy enough to venture in the hot library.

"Do you need some help," Ed asked, as he turned down the shelves of books.

"Fullmetal?" Came the questioning voice.

"Mustang," Ed stumbled out. "What are you doing here?"

Roy, to say the least, was surprised at the sight of Edward standing in front of him. Very surprised to see the boy coat and gloveless. Roy didn't think anyone was crazy enough to be in the Library on a hot day like today. If he didn't absolutely need that book, he would not be here himself.

"Well, Fullmetal what a surprise," Roy said regaining his composure. "Unlike some people I have work to do." He added to answer Ed's question.

"What are you saying, that I don't work! You bastard!" Ed spat out, flaying his arms out in angry.

The heat Ed had endured from the library and the sudden movement of his aggression, caused Ed to become light headed and dizzy. Trying to gain his balance, he stumbled slightly in Roy's direction. Roy acting quickly grabbed the boys shoulders to keep him upright.

"Fullmetal," Roy asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I... I just need to sit is all, damn heat," Ed answered.

Roy helped Ed to a nearby table, where he sat catching his breath. "You of all people I would have thought smart enough to not study in such insufferable heat."

"I wasn't studying, for your information. I was doing research for the military," Ed spat back. "Besides, what are you doing here."

"I am merely looking for a book to take back home to read. My air conditioned home," Roy added rather smugly.

"Whatever," Ed said, running a hand across his forehead.

"Are you all right," Roy asked.

"What do you care," Ed said rising from the seat, then immediately clutched the table for support.

"Against common belief, I do have a heart Edward."

"What did you say?" Ed asked, looking slightly put off.

"I said against common belief..."

"No after that," Ed said cutting him off. "You said my name, you called me Edward."

Roy was shocked, had he slipped and called him by his first name. "You know I don't mind people calling me Edward," Ed said interrupting his thoughts. "I do however prefer my close friends to call me Ed."

Roy smirked at the teen before giving him a genuine smile, not his usual fake plastered on military smile. He sat down beside Ed, and placed a hand on top of his. "Well if that is the case Ed, I prefer my close friends to call me Roy, not bastard."

Red tinged Ed's cheeks at this statement, and he decided to quickly change the subject. "What book were you looking for?"

"I was looking for The Alchemy Formulas of Sir Welton Sr., but it seems someone has already checked it out. Apparently asking the librarians to hold a book is like asking you to actually do work."

"Hey," Ed argued, but only half heartily. He then gave Roy a big smile, "come here." Taking Roy's hand he lead the man back to the row of books, and stopped in front of where Roy's book should have been. Leaning down to the bottom shelf he pushed a large stack of books to the side. Behind these books Ed pulled out two small books.

"I was going to check these out soon, and didn't want anyone to get them." He handed them to Roy, one was the book he had wanted. "If you are going to read that one, then you most defiantly need to read the other one too."

"I should have known," Roy said. "Do you have any others hidden?"

"Well...," Ed grinned at him.

----------

Revised - August 2, 2006 / Special thanks go to Kris, who reviewed, and noticed I had Roy call Ed "Edward" twice before noticing. So I fixed it. Thanks!


	5. Homeland

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Homeland

----------

The train barreled down the track leaving the trees and hills far behind them. Sitting quietly by himself in the back of the train was Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist. Sitting in the back Edward knew that he would be left alone. Left to his thoughts, and able to think on exactly what he was doing.

Edward pulled out an often looked at picture, its edges worn not from age, but from use. It was a picture of him, and Al... Al, he already missed him. Edward gave a soft laugh as he stared at his brother. In the picture Al was behind him, with his arms wrapped fondly around his neck. The only trace of metal was from his limbs. Al had finally been restored to his true self.

Giving a sigh, Ed put away the picture, and in its place pulled out another well worn one. In this picture he was standing on the platform of the train station. He smiled, this picture let him know that he had made the right choice, to return to his homeland.

The trains whistle blew, signalling that they had finally reached their destination. Stretching his arms and legs, Ed made his way off the train. His bag slung over his shoulder, he stepped onto the crowded platform, his eyes searching the crowd. Looking for someone that was supposed to be there, someone he knew was there. Somewhere.

"Edward." He heard someone call.

Turning he finally saw the tall figure, standing near the entrance into the station. A smile spread across his face, as he pushed past people.

Reaching the entrance, Ed was disappointed when the man was no longer standing there. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning he saw him.

"Roy," Ed whispered, as he was soon engulfed in warm arms.

"I'm glad you decided to return."

"I'm glad to be back in my homeland, where I belong," Ed spoke looking lovingly into Roy's eyes.

The train's whistle blew, as it pulled from the station. In the back of the train laying abandoned on a seat was a picture. In the picture was a young man with blond hair. His face was bright with a smile, as an older man with black hair had his arms wrapped around the younger ones neck.

----------


	6. Hair

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Hair

----------

Roy stared into the mirror, that hung above the sink. Stared? No, more like glared into the mirror with great distaste.

"What's wrong Roy," Ed asked as he entered the bathroom. "Thought you might of feel in or something."

Roy merely growled in response to his boyfriends question, not taking his eyes from the mirror.

"Roy," Ed asked again.

"Leave me alone," Roy finally grounded out.

Ed stared at Roy with disbelief and confusion. Never had Roy spoke like that to Ed since they had started dating. Well, at least not when it was just the two of them. When it was just him and Roy, the older man was usually very sweet.

"Hey Roy," Ed ventured slowly, laying a gentle hand on the mans shoulder.

Roy roughly pushed his hand off, and turned to face Ed. The look he gave him was one of seriousness and anger.

"I said leave me alone."

"What the hell is your problem," Ed yelled.

Roy turned back and glared once more into the mirror.

"I found a grey hair." The reply was almost a whisper, but Ed had caught every word.

Twenty minutes later, as Roy left the apartment for work, you could still hear the laughter coming from Ed.

----------


	7. State Alchemist

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

State Alchemist

----------

Hope. Hope and Duty. Those had been the reasons, that Edward did what he did. Those reasons no longer applied. They were no longer needed as excuses. Edward didn't have to do it any more. It was over now. Al had been restored. So, why was Ed still here.

Ed stood atop the roof of central looking out into the sleeping city. The stars shone brightly overhead, and all was quiet except for his still breathing. Al had left that very moring to return home, Winry would be there waiting. What Ed couldn't answer is why he hadn't gone with Al.

"Fullmetal," a voice questioned from behind.

"Flame," Ed calmly acknowledged.

Silence rose up once more as Roy came and stood beside Ed. They stayed like that until finally Ed broke the stillness.

"Why?" He asked the older man.

Although Roy knew what Ed asked, he decided to play along. "Why, what?" Roy asked.

"Why am I still here?"

The question hung in the air. It wavered in front of Roy demanding an answer, an honest answer.

"Why do you think your still here?"

Ed let Roy's question engulf him. Letting the words sink deep into his mind, heart and soul. Two words popped into his head. Hope and Duty.

"Hope and Duty," Ed whispered, letting the wind carry his words away.

"I'm here because I am a State Alchemist. Not because I have to be, or because I want to be. I just am."

----------


	8. Opportunity

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Opportunity

----------

Opportunity. It was there staring him straight in the face. Opportunity had finally came knocking. Opportunity was a mere six feet away. Opportunity was walking along the side of the road. Opportunity was a short blond, who was all alone.

He decided it was time to make his move.

"Edward?"

Ed had been walking home alone, when he heard a car coming from behind him. Without turning around he could hear it slowing as to came up beside him. Thinking it was just another sick bastard, who had mistaken him once again for a girl, he prepared himself for what was to come. Ed had no way of preparing himself for the person who spoke his name.

Ed took a moment to compose himself before turning around to face the intruder. "Mustang, what the hell do you want?"

Roy upon seeing Ed's face noted the mask the young man had set in place. He could see one flaw in the mask, Ed's eyes. They gave way to the boys true emotions, and what Roy saw gave him a moment of concern.

"Well, I was going to offer you a ride, but seeing as you only have a short ways to go..." Roy tried baiting the young man hoping that he had misread the boys eyes.

A low growl was his only response, as Edward turned and continued walking once more.

Roy then knew without a doubt that something had happened. Jumping from the car, Roy caught up to the boy, and stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Roy was unprepared for the soft tremble he felt underneath his gloved hand.

"Edward?" Roy questioned.

"Don't Roy, just go, I don't want to hear it." His voice was shaky and held none of its usual firmness.

"Don't want to hear what?" Roy pressed as he turned Ed to face him.

It was then he saw the young mans mask fall. Tears poured from the boys golden eyes. Pain, fear, and heartache were all present on his soft face.

"You were right!" Ed yelled. "Okay, that's what you wanted to hear isn't it. You were right, the guy was a jerk!"

That had not been what Roy wanted, he had only wanted an opportunity to let the young man know how he felt. Roy's timing truly sucked.

"Ed, that's not what I want. What the hell did that ass do to you?" Roy's voice was firm and demanding. No one, no one hurt Ed without having to deal with him.

Ed let sobs rack his body as thoughts of what happened earlier ran through his mind.

Roy pulled the boy close, letting him cling to him. Roy knew that he would have to wait. Ed's feelings came first. He would just have to wait for another opportunity.

----------


	9. Fire Scars

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Fire Scars

----------

Ed's good intentions always seemed to backfire. Not this time. Ed was determined, that everything would be perfect. This time he would surprise Roy, and nothing could ruin it. He wouldn't have a disaster like last time.

Just thinking about the last time he had tried to surprise Roy sent a shudder down his spine. How was Ed supposed to know that Roy was allergic to Daisies. They had spent the remainder or Roy's birthday in the hospital.

This Time would be different.

It wasn't a special occasion, it was just to show Roy how much Ed loved him. Ed decided to cook dinner for Roy. The plan was simple enough. Ed would get to Roy's apartment before he got home from work, and have a nice dinner ready and waiting. Simple.

Ed decided to fix a simple meal of chicken and rice. For desert, Ed had picked up some nice ripe strawberries, and chocolate. Ed had the chicken cooking on the stove when he heard the front door to Roy's apartment slam open then shut.

"Damn," Ed cursed under his breath. Roy had come home early. So much for the surprise. Lowering the heat on the stove, it was then he heard Roy.

"No good bastards! Damn idiots!" Roy continued his yelling as he passed the kitchen, and in his angry snapped his fingers.

Ed stood shocked, and unfortunately wasn't quick enough. The fire on the stove grew bigger, and the flames licked out at his hand on the pan. Ed yelped in surprise, and stumbled back landing on the floor of the kitchen.

It was Ed's yelp that caused Roy to back track to the kitchen, and stare in disbelief. The fire on the stove engulfed the small pan, and was burning the chicken. Then there was his boyfriend on the floor clutching his hand to his chest. It took a moment for the situation to click, but once it did, Roy rushed into the kitchen.

"Ed are you okay," Roy asked concern lacing his voice, as he turned off the flame and moved the pan. Roy knelt down in front of Ed. "Ed? What are you doing here?"

"Surprise," Ed said through clenched teeth. The stray tear that fell down Ed's cheek did not go unnoticed.

"Let me see," Roy coaxed.

Ed gave in and let Roy take a look at his injured hand. The skin on his palm was red, and not so bad. It was the top of his hand that had taken most of the damage. Roy helped Ed to the couch, then retrieved a bowl of water, and the first aid kit.

In an attempt to distract Ed, Roy started talking. "So, I guess I ruined another surprise?"

"Yesss..." Ed hissed.

"Sorry," Roy answered. "I am so sorry Ed, I didn't know you were here. I had a bad day, and..."

"It's okay," Ed said cutting him off. "I am beginning to think I'm cursed. I thought this time I could really surprise you, but you surprised me instead. Bastard."

Ed's attempt to lighten the mood worked. Roy smiled, and finished bandaging Ed's hand. "Come here," Roy said, pulling Ed against him. "I am sorry Ed."

"I know. It's okay, because now you owe me," Ed said with a glint in his eye. "You owe me big."

----------


	10. Train

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Train

----------

The train thundered down the track, going faster and faster. The scenery passed by in a blur, leaving anyone watching feeling very dizzy. Edward Elric sat in the back of the train, in the very last car. To Ed this was the best place to be on the train. It was his favorite spot. As an added bonus, not many people chose to sit in the back, unless the train was really full.

Ed was lucky this time. The only other people in the car where a couple with a young child. The child was currently asleep, his head in his mothers lap. The sight made a smile spread across Ed's face.

His smile grew even wider when he recalled a memory. Letting the happiness of the memory wash over him, Ed settled back into the seat. Leaning his head on his companions shoulder, Ed closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" His companion asked.

"Just living a memory." Was Ed's simple reply.

Roy put an arm around Ed's shoulder, drawing him into the crook of his arm. "Comfortable?" Roy asked, as he smiled at the top of his lovers head.

"Perfect," Ed slurred, as the swaying of the train made him sleepy.

"What memory?" Roy questioned.

Ed looked up into Roy's eyes smiling. "Just a memory of another train ride." Ed laid his head back against Roy, and slowly drifted to sleep.

Roy knew what memory Ed was talking about. He had been there. He had lived it. Roy smiled to himself, as he to lived the memory.

----------


	11. Notebook

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Notebook

----------

Ed peered down at the old tattered notebook. It was a miracle it hadn't fallen apart when he had picked it up. Opening to a random page, Ed traced the tiny scrawl with his finger. It seemed decades ago since he last looked at its pages. Gently, he flipped to the last page in the notebook.

"With my last breath I will breathe life into my love. Urging him to carry on, to let my love live on."

The voice startled Ed, and as he spun around the notebook fell from his hands. Behind him stood none other then Roy Mustang. A soft smile graced his face, instead of his usual sneer.

"You've read it," it wasn't a question, and nor was there any angry behind it.

"Yes," Roy answered.

"I... I really wanted..." but Ed was unable to finish.

Roy walked over, and picked up the notebook placing it back in Ed's hand. He then pulled Ed into a loose hug. "It's okay Edward. I understand."

----------

Roy stood in the pouring rain, he held a tattered notebook to his chest. He was oblivious to everything around him except for the cold grey stone in front of him. Kneeling down in the muddy earth, Roy traced the words carved onto the stone.

Edward Elric

"His love will live on..."

----------


	12. A Real Summer Night

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

A Real Summer Night...

----------

Ed fidgeted in his seat, as he watched the sin set. Ed wanted more then anything to jump up and leave. Ed would give anything to be somewhere else. Roy, whose arm was wrapped around the antsy alchemist, noticed his distress.

"What's wrong Ed," Roy asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Nothing," came Ed's quick reply.

Roy let the matter drop as he refocused once more on the sun, as it slowly drifted behind the tall buildings of the city. It was something Roy always enjoyed in the summer. Watching the day end, and knowing that tomorrow there would be another beautiful sunset. Roy was so wrapped in his thoughts, that he barely registered Ed's sudden movement.

"This isn't real," Ed yelled, as he untangled himself from Roy, and jumped up from the park bench.

"Ed," Roy questioned, as he stood, placing firm hands on Ed's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

In response Ed simply hung his head. Roy, not really knowing what to do, pulled Ed to his chest. As he wrapped his arms around Ed he could feel soft tremors. It was when he heard a sob escape from Ed, that he grew very concerned.

"Ed, please tell me what's wrong," Roy pleaded.

Ed only buried his head deeper into Roy's chest. Roy could feel the wetness of Ed's tears staining his shirt. As Roy was running a hand through Ed's hair he realized something. Al, Ed's brother had called earlier that day. Maybe Ed was just feeling homesick for his brother.

"Ed, does this have anything to do with your brother?"

The question rang in Ed's ears causing his tears to flow more. His shoulders began to shake violently against Roy's hold.

"It isn't real," Ed finally mumbled against Roy's chest.

"What isn't real?"

"This, everything, summer..." Ed trailed off.

It finally donned on Roy exactly what Ed was trying to say. "Ed, I know that this isn't anything like home, but that doesn't make it real."

"You don't understand," Ed said angrily, pushing away from Roy.

Roy grabbed hold of Ed's shoulders, and looked into his eyes. "Yes I do understand. When I first came here, I didn't think anything was real. Nothing felt like home. But Ed, you can make it real. I am here, we can make it real together."

Ed looked at Roy, a few stray tears sliding down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Roy, I just.." Ed couldn't finish as he tried to hold back a sob.

"It's okay," Roy said pulling Ed back against his chest. "We can make this a real summer night. It will be real, because I'm here. It will be real because your here."

----------


	13. Flower

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Flower

----------

The fist thing Roy noticed when he came home, was the small clay pot sitting in his kitchen window. As he was getting a drink of water, he also saw that the pot was completely empty. No flowers, no dirt, nothing. Roy shrugged it off as something Ed had put there. Ed probably killed the flower, and decided to put the pot in his apartment. Ed was known for doing strange things. So Roy simply shrugged it off as a weird Ed moment. The thought of the pot completely left his mind.

It left his mind until a couple days later. Roy was doing the dishes when he noticed something different about the pot. The pot now contained dirt. Roy picked up the pot, the dirt peaking his curiosity. The dirt was dry, and as he pushed a finger into the soil he found no seeds of any type. Another Ed moment, and with that placed the pot back on the window seal.

The pot sat in Roy's kitchen for several months. Roy didn't notice anything else different about it, and Ed never said anything when he would come over. It was one morning, while drinking his coffee, did he finally notice a change. There sticking out of the pot was a green plant. A small one, but it was there all the same. Roy watched over the next few weeks as the plant grew taller, and finally a bloom.

One morning Roy awoke to the sounds of someone in his kitchen. The string of cuss words floating down the hall told him it was Ed. Pulling on a tee shirt, Roy made his way to the kitchen. A smile spread across his face, as he took in the scene. Ed was sucking his thumb, as he glared at a pan of fried bacon.

"What's all this," Roy spoke. Ed spun around looking at Roy like a child caught sneaking a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Your supposed to be asleep," Ed pouted, as Roy came and pulled Ed into a hug. "I wanted to surprise you, with breakfast."

"You did surprise me. Thank you," Roy said kissing the top of Ed's head. "But, what's the occasion?"

"No occasion, jut because," Ed responded. "Do you like your flower?"

Roy didn't miss the sneakiness in Ed's voice. "So there was a purpose to the flower," Roy asked, playing along.

"Of course. Have you looked at it this morning?"

Roy hadn't looked, but did so almost immediately after Ed suggested it. There in the window sat the pot, with the flower in it. The flower this time though was opened. It was a small flower, with beautiful blue petals.

"It's beautiful," Roy whispered, awed by the plant. 'What kind of flower is it," Roy asked looking down into the face of his love.

Ed's smile grew bigger as he spoke. "It's a forget-me-not."

----------


	14. Last Kiss

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Last Kiss

----------

Ed cried into Roy's chest. The news had been a shock. Neither one had foreseen something so devastating. Roy held Ed close, trying to comfort the young man, but Roy was just as upset as Ed, and Roy let a few tears slip.

"Roy," Ed questioned, as he felt something wet splash against his hand.

"It's okay Ed," Roy reassured, not knowing wether it was Ed or himself he was trying to assure.

Ed pulled away looking up into his lovers face. He could see the pain, and fear in his eyes. The same pain, and fear, that was mirrored in his own. The letter had come that morning. Ed had spent the night at Roy's apartment. Ed had been the one to answer the door. He was the one who took the letter from the uniformed officer. He had given it to a half asleep Roy, when he came into the hall. Roy had read the letter out loud.

War. The one word that stood out in both their minds.

They were still in the hall. Both in the floor leaning against the wall. Ed was in Roy's lap. his arms wrapped around his neck. Both men trying to comfort the other. Roy was to leave for the war in just two days. Two days was all they had.

"What if you don't... What if you..." Ed tried to get his mouth to form the words, but nothing came.

"Let's not think about that," Roy said. "We need to think positive. We need to..." but Roy couldn't finish, as he finally let his tears fall.

Ed pulled Roy close, and giving him a kiss. He kissed with fear. He kissed with passion. He kissed with a need, and with a wanting. He kissed Roy, as if it would be their last. That thought ran through both their minds, as they continued to kiss in the hall. Would this be their last kiss?

----------


	15. Sigh

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Sigh

----------

A soft sigh came from the man sitting beside Ed. Ed ignored it as he kept his attention focused to the screen in front of the theater. Another sigh was heard, this time a little bit louder. Ed finally turned to the man beside him.

"Roy, what is it," He asked.

Roy looked at Ed, and pretended not to know what he was talking about. "What," Roy asked back. "I didn't do anything."

Ed knew better then to try and argue, and once again turned his attention back to the movie. A few minutes later, another sigh was heard.

"What," Ed said a little louder this time.

"Shh," came from several people in front of Roy and Ed.

"Ed," Roy started. "People are trying to watch the movie.

This only earned Roy a glare from Ed, who yet again turned back to the movie. Ed had just shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth, when he heard a sigh again.

Ed sputtered on the popcorn sending several pieces flying over the seats, and landing on other movie goers. "Roy," Ed shouted. This earned Ed many glares, and a visit from one of the ushers.

"I'm sorry sir, but I am going to have to ask you to leave. You are disrupting others who are trying to watch the movie."

Ed glared at Roy, as he was ushered out of the movie theater. Roy simply smiled at the back of Ed's head. Turning back around Roy ignored the movie screen, and decided to finish the popcorn before he would go and join his boyfriend. Roy knew Ed would be pissed, but he deserved it. This would be the last time Ed would drag Roy to a romance movie.

----------


	16. Promise

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Promise

----------

Roy had promised, and Roy never broke a promise. Especially for someone he loved, and he loved Edward. Shaking his head, Roy wondered what had possessed him to promise Ed in the first place.

"Ed, are you sure about this," Roy questioned.

Ed glared at Roy. "Roy, you promised..." Ed began, but was cut off by Roy.

"Okay, I know," Roy said. "I was just making sure."

"More like chickening out," Ed mumbled under his breath.

"No, I am not chickening out. I promised, and I intend to keep that promise." Roy answered.

Ed looked at Roy, as if you were trying to catch him in a lie. Finding nothing but sincerity, Ed grabbed Roy's arm, and began pulling him through the crowds. Roy didn't resist, only let out a troubled sigh. Why did he promise.

After five minutes of fighting the crowd, Roy and Ed had reached their destination. Roy looked up at the vastness of it, and let out another sigh.

"Ed, are you sure you don't want to..." Roy tried again.

Ed merely huffed. "Roy you promised you would ride the Ferries Wheel with me."

Roy gulped as he stared at the huge wheel again. Why did he have to hate heights so much.

----------


	17. Tears

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Tears

----------

He wouldn't cry. Not this time. He would be strong, and wouldn't let it get to him. He broke down last time. Last time had been hard. He had cried last time. This time he wouldn't.

"Go," Roy spoke. "You can't stay here. You have to leave."

Ed stood in the doorway, rejection gracing his features. He fought at the tears, urging them not to fall. He wouldn't let Roy see him like this. He wouldn't let his guard down. A single tear slipped past his eyelashes, slowly traveling down his cheek. Damn. He swore he wouldn't cry.

"I want to stay," Ed pleaded, his voice shaking with each word.

Roy sighed, "I know Edward, but you can't."

"Please," Ed tried again, the tears falling faster.

Roy pulled Ed to his chest, and began rubbing circles on his back. "Edward, if I thought it would help I would let you stay. I can't though. Now, please just go." Roy let go of Ed, and turned him to the door. With a slight push Ed was soon out the door, and facing the hard grainy surface.

On the other side of the door stood Roy. His hand still wrapped around the doorknob. Everything n him screamed at him to just jerk the door back open, and hold Ed. Everything in him yelled at him to open it, but Roy fought those feelings off. On the other side of the door Roy stood. Roy stood, and let his tears fall to match Ed's.

----------


	18. Telephone

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Telephone

----------

"Ring," Ed urged. "Come on ring!"

Edward Elric was currently curled up in a chair by the telephone, urging it to ring. He was waiting for a phone call from Roy Mustang. Roy was supposed to call Ed and let him know whether or not to meet him at the restaurant like planned.

"Please," Ed pleaded. "Ring!"

Ed curled further into his chair, and pulled a blanket around himself. It wasn't cold, but Ed wanted the blanket for comfort. What if something bad had happened? What if something was wrong with Roy? These thoughts floated through Ed's mind, until he became hazy. With the blanket wrapped tightly around himself, Ed soon drifted into a fitful sleep.

-----

"Answer," Roy mumbled. "Come on answer! Damn it!"

Roy was trying to call his boyfriend, but no one was answering. Ed was supposed to be waiting for his call, so why wasn't he answering. Roy sat the phone back in its cradle, and lend back in his chair. He was going to tell Ed, that they couldn't go to the restaurant, that he had to work late. Screw work. Roy had to check on Ed. What if something bad had happened? What if something was wrong with Ed? Roy grabbed his coat, and dashed out the door. Not giving a single glance to the call of his name.

-----

"Ed," Roy called out as he entered Ed's apartment. "Ed, you here?"

That was when Roy saw Ed. He was curled in a chair, a blanket wrapped tightly around him. Roy could see sweat beading on his forehead.

"Ed," Roy said softer. Roy kneeled in front of Ed, and placed a hand against his forehead. Ed was burning up. "Ed," Roy said louder, giving his shoulder a shake. "Time to wake up."

Ed mumbled something before his eyes started to flutter open. "That's it," Roy coached. "Time to wake up."

"Roy," A very groggy, and feverish Ed questioned.

"Yeah, it's me. Come on now." Roy gently lifted Ed into his arms, and carried him towards the bedroom. "Let's get you someplace more comfortable, and cooled down some."

"Why didn't you call?" Ed's voice sounded small, and childlike. The sound broke Roy's heart.

"I tried calling, but you didn't answer. I called for almost an hour." Roy said softly.

"The phone never rang," Ed answered.

"Let's not worry about that right now," Roy said, as he laid Ed on the bed.

Roy helped Ed change into a tee shirt and boxers, then placed a cool wash cloth on his forehead to help with the fever. "Better," Roy asked.

"Yeah," Ed mumbled, his eyes slowly drifting shut.

"Sleep well," Roy spoke, kissing Ed's cheek before getting up.

Roy left the bedroom door slightly ajar, as he went to Ed's telephone. Roy was going to check to see why it wasn't working. Roy picked up the phone, and held it to his ears. The sound of the dial tone was heard. The phone was working.

Then a thought crossed his mind.

Ed's telephone was working. So why had he been unable to get through? If he had gotten through, then Ed would have been here all by himself, and sick. The thought of his lover being alone, and sick caused his stomach to turn. If he hadn't of checked on Ed, something worse could have happened.

Roy was suddenly jolted from his thoughts, as the telephone gave out a shrill ring.

----------


	19. Automail

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Automail

----------

Ed hated summer. More importantly he hated the heat. Sure he could strip down to a simple pair of boxers, but that still didn't help with his automail.

Ed was currently in his apartment. Every window, had been thrown open, and three fans place throughout the small space. With the temperature at ninety-six degrees, it was doing little to ease Ed's discomfort.

The discomfort came straight from his automail. The metal was being heated by the high summer temperature, and burning the skin surrounding the metal limbs.

Ed had been laying in front of one of the fans, when he heard someone knocking at his door.

"Who the hell would be in this heat," Ed mumbled to himself. "Who is it," Ed decided to yell, not really wanting to move from his spot.

"Edward," came the question. It was Roy. Of course, who else could stand such high temperatures. "Can I come in?"

Ed was stunned for a moment, but soon answered back. "Whatever," He yelled.

Ed heard the door open, and rolled onto his side. Roy entered the small apartment, looking around until he spotted Ed laying on the bed.

"Edward, what on earth are you doing?"

The question caught Ed off guard, and then he remembered what he was wearing. Ed's skin turned a tomato red, as he scrambled up, and frantically began pulling on a tee shirt. Roy merely snickered at Ed's antics.

"What do you want bastard," Ed grounded, trying to gain some composure.

"I was told you called in sick, so I took the liberty of seeing for myself," Roy began. "It would appear," Roy continued, as he moved closer to Ed. "that you are not sick at all. Only playing sick."

Ed glared angrily at Roy. Who was he to say if Ed was sick or not. Technically he wasn't sick, but Ed knew with the heat at the office, and his uniform would have caused havoc today. Calling in sick had seemed like the perfect plan.

"So what are you going to do, write me up for faking sick," Ed asked, sending another glare Roy's way.

Roy didn't say anything, but pulled a small tube from his pocket. Ed simply starred at Roy, disbelief written on his face. It was a tube of burn cream.

"Take your shirt off," Roy instructed. When Ed only starred more, "Now!"

Ed did as he was told, and Roy guided him to the bed. Gently he took the tube, and began applying the cream around the burned skin, being very gentle not to rub it to much. Ed said nothing, as Roy then pushed him into a laying position. Roy left, and soon emerged from the bathroom with a couple of wet wash clothes.

"These should help," Roy answered Ed's unspoken question, as the wash clothes were placed around the burned skin. Roy was careful not to get them to close to the metal, for fear of rust.

"Thanks," Ed managed.

Roy just smiled down at Ed.

----------


	20. Overtime Work

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Overtime Work

----------

Roy hated working late. Roy hated paper work. Roy hated work. Though starring down the barrel of a gun can have its effect on a person. Roy was working late, doing paper work, and hating every minute of it.

Roy was currently pretending to work, his pen tapping lightly against his desk. Roy's mind had wandering to a certain blond. A blond who he was supposed to have met for dinner. A blond he had called earlier to cancel. A blond who had cussed at him for not being brave enough to stand up to a woman. A blond whose feelings he knew he had hurt.

Roy was pulled from his thoughts by a commotion out side his office. Two voices were arguing about something. One voice sounded very familiar, as Roy tried to make out what they were saying. Curiosity getting the better of him, Roy placed his pen on the desk and went to his office door. Cracking the door slightly, Roy peeked out.

"What the hell, let go of me!" It was Ed struggling to free himself from a very pissed off looking Hawkeye.

"Your not going in there," Hawkeye answered. "Roy has work he needs to finish."

"I don't give a damn about that," Ed said glaring at the woman. Then Ed decided to change tactics. "Please," Ed pleaded, giving Hawkeye the eyes. "Just let me tell him good night, then I will leave so he can finish his work."

Hawkeye tried not looking at Ed, she could hear it in his voice what he was doing. She could just picture his eyes. That look, that could melt any ones heart. She looked. Hawkeye caved. "Okay, but just real quick."

Roy immediately rushed from the door back to his desk, and made himself look busy. Just as he picked up his pen the door creaked open. It was Hawkeye.

"Sir," She started. "You have someone here to see you."

Trying to play it off like he was irritated he barked a response. "Let the in then, I don't have all night."

Ed pushed past Hawkeye, and slammed the door in her face. A muffled 'Hey' was heard, as Ed locked the door behind him.

"I saw you spying through the door," Ed accused, as he made his way to Roy's outstretched arms.

Roy pulled Ed onto his lap, breathing in the young mans scent. "I'm sorry Ed, I know your mad," Roy began.

"It's okay," Ed mumbled into Roy's shoulder. "I think I like this plan better."

"Plan," Roy questioned.

"Yeah," Ed started, rising his head. "Your on overtime now." Ed said playfully "I have some paper work you need to finish."

Roy smirked, and pushed his desk clear of papers and pens.

----------


	21. Difference

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Difference

----------

There are so many differences between us. He is tall, and I am short. He is older then I am. His hair is black, and mine is blond. He has experience, and I have none. He is like night, and I am like day.

But, there are some things we have in common. We both work for the military. We both have a goal. We both have friends, and enemies. We have both seen pain, and have experienced great loss.

Maybe there really isn't that big a difference.

----------


	22. Back

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Back

----------

"I think that covers everything for today," Roy's voice vibrated through the meeting room. "You are all dismissed," Roy continued. "Also, Ed, I would like to speak with you for a moment." Roy heard Ed groan, and saw him roll his eyes at the request.

Roy had watched Ed throughout the entire two hour meeting. The young man had fidgeted, and moved in every possible way in the hard plastic chair. Some positions had Roy wincing at the obvious pain it would cause, while others Roy didn't no were even possible. Roy would hand it to Ed, the boy sure was flexible.

"What do you want," the irritation being evident in Ed's voice.

"Edward is that any way to talk to your superior?" Roy questioned with amusement.

"Roy," Ed began. "I am not in the mood okay, so no teasing."

Roy took in the serious look his boyfriend was giving him. Ed was clearly hiding something. "What's wrong," Roy asked with genuine concern, as he pulled Ed into a tight hug.

Ed let out a hiss of pain, as Roy tightened his arms around Ed's back. Roy immediately let go of Ed, and placed his hands on the boys shoulders. "Ed, what's wrong."

"Nothing," Ed grounded out through clenched teeth.

"Ed," Roy began. "You know it's okay to tell me. I am your boyfriend. If somethings wrong I want to know, so that maybe I can help." Roy cupped Ed's chin, and pulled so Ed was looking him in the eye. "You know you can trust me."

Ed stared at Roy for a long time before finally answering. "You won't laugh at me," Ed's voice pleaded, almost childlike through the evident pain.

"No, never. Not if something is causing you pain. Is it your back?"

Ed nodded his head. "Yes, I hurt my back this morning."

"What happened?"

Ed lowered his gaze, and mumbled something. "What, Ed I didn't hear you?" Roy asked softly, as he pulled Ed's face up once more.

"I said I tripped over Al's cat, and fell into the door facing." Ed shut his eyes trying to keep the tears from falling.

Roy didn't speak, but simply turned Ed around. Carefully he lifted Ed's shirt to examine his back. Roy could see the thick line where Ed had connected with the wood. A purple bruise was slowly forming.

"Looks like your going to be sore for awhile," Roy spoke breaking the silence. "So Al's cat huh?"

Ed turned to face Roy once again. "Yeah, the damn thing ran right under my feet." Ed smiled, as Roy once again pulled him into a hug. This time being careful of his back.

----------


	23. Wait A Minute

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Wait A Minute

----------

Ed was being annoying. He would just not leave Roy alone. Not even for a minute. It had started two hours ago, when Roy had told Ed he couldn't go out with him this weekend. The paper work had piled up, and he really needed to get it done. If not he just might be staring down the wrong end of someone's gun on Monday.

Ed had decided to take up annoying Roy. It was a tactic meant to get Roy to leave the paper work. So far it wasn't working. Not yet any way.

"Would you stop Ed," Roy pleaded.

"Stop what," Ed asked innocently. "Can we get a cat?" Ed asked suddenly.

"What," Roy said surprised by the randomness of the question. "No, we are not getting a cat."

Roy then tuned out Ed. Going for the mumbled response approaching. Trying his hardest to concentrate on his work. "Mmm, Hmm."

"Really," Rd asked.

Roy looked up from his work, a confused look on his face. "What," He asked stupidly.

"I said, did you just say yes?"

Roy pondering this for a moment before answering, the cat question still fresh in his mind. "Yeah, I said yes."

Ed's eyes lit up. "Thank you," Ed shouted, and threw his arms around Roy's neck.

Roy smiled returning the hug, and watched as the boy rushed from the room. If letting Ed have a cat could spark such innocence in him, then a bit of cat fur was worth it. Ed pecked his head around the corner for a second, waiting for Roy's attention.

"What," Roy asked.

"I think I'll get a python," and with that Ed was gone from the door.

A python? Realization finally struck Roy. "Wait a minute," Roy shouted out, taking off after the young man.

----------


	24. Alone

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Alone

----------

The room was silent. No sound, and no noise. Everything was deathly still. It was quiet, possibly to quiet.

"Is he asleep," Roy whispered.

"Finally," Ed whispered back, as he came into the living room.

Ed sat down beside Roy, and let the older man pull him into his side. Ed rested his head on Roy's shoulder, and let out a quiet sigh. He was tired. Ed had promised his brother, Al, that he would baby sit for him. Al had roped him into babysitting, so that he and Winry could have another night out. Ed didn't mind watching his nephew, he was just tired from work. Jacob, his nephew, had decided to be fussy that evening which had not helped the matter. Ed called Roy, who immediately came over to help.

'Go to sleep," Roy spoke into his ear. "If he wakes, I'll take care of him."

"You sure," Ed mumbled, as sleep was slowly claiming him.

"I'm sure," Roy answered, running his hand through Ed's long hair. The motion luring Ed deeper into sleep.

Ed awoke with a start. It took him a few moments to realize where he was. He was laying on the couch with a blanket pulled over him. He was alone. Roy was nowhere, and Ed couldn't hear Jacob.

"Jacob!" The thought of his nephew had Ed jumping up and rushing to his room where they had the crib set up.

Opening the door Ed was met with a surprise. Laying on his bed with his back supported by the head board was Roy. A sleeping Jacob was cradled to his chest. Looking at the sight gave Ed a strong feeling inside. He knew that as long as he had Roy he would never be alone.

----------

This is really what I had planned for this theme, but it worked for me so I left. Hope you like. (Even if it really dosen't match the theme to well.)


	25. Beach

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Beach

----------

Ed hated the beach. It wasn't the sun or the sand that bothered him. It was the water. Ed hated the water. Ed couldn't swim. Unfortunately for Ed, he was currently sitting on the beach.

Roy, along with his brother Al, where out in water having a great time. Ed sat underneath the large green beach umbrella with a book. Ed was having trouble concentrating on the words, as the heat wrapped around him.

"Come on Ed, come in the water." Roy was now standing in front of Ed, dripping wet.

Ed hesitated, Roy knew that Ed couldn't swim. It was something he didn't hide. He never felt the need to. Yet here was Roy suggesting he go in the water, knowing Ed couldn't swim. Maybe he hit his head, Ed thought.

"Roy," Ed questioned.

"I know you can't..." Roy trailed off. "Anyways I found a place not to deep, and you can wade in it."

Ed looked at Roy suspiciously.

"Come on," Roy urged, pulling Ed to his feet. "Al, is busy with finding seashells, and this heat isn't good for you. You'll get heat stroke or something."

"Okay, I guess." Ed answered still a bit wary of Roy's true intentions.

Ed let Roy lead him further up the beach, where there were fewer people. Roy didn't stop, as he continued towards a group of large rocks. In between the two largest rocks, Ed could make out an opening, where water was splashing against the shore.

"There," Ed pointed, hoping this wasn't where Roy was taking him. Roy simply nodded his head. "But the water," Ed started.

"Don't worry," Roy spoke. "I promise it isn't deep."

Roy kept a firm grip on Ed's hand as he approached the opening. Roy went in first never letting go, and pulled Ed in after. The water rushed around Ed, and sent shivers through his spine. The continued through the crevice, and Ed knew instantly that the water was deep. Deeper then what Roy had put on.

"Roy," Ed stuttered, panic starting to rise in his chest.

"It's okay," Roy soothed, as he placed his hands on Ed's waist to keep him above the water.

"Roy, you said it wasn't deep," Ed accused.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Roy answered. "Here place your hands on my shoulder."

Ed did as he was told. "Roy, I don't know about this." Ed whispered, as the water slapped against his back.

"Do you trust me," Roy suddenly asked.

Ed looked at Roy for a moment before answering. "Roy, I trust you with my life," Ed's voice was full of honesty and conviction.

Roy let go of Ed's waist, gaining a startled cry from Ed. Ed held tightly to Roy's shoulders, as Roy started to pull away from Ed.

"Roy," Ed panicked, letting go of Roy's shoulders.

Roy stayed close by as Ed let go, and suddenly gave a lurch in Roy's direction. Once again Ed felt Roy's hands on his waist.

"See," Roy spoke excitedly. "You just swam a little."

Ed took in his words, and realized that it was true. He had swam a few feet to get to Roy. "I did," Ed exclaimed, as a grin broke out on his face.

Roy pulled Ed close against his chest, and gently placed his lips against Ed's neck. Ed willingly pulled his head at an angle, giving Roy better access.

"I think I like the beach," Ed whispered into Roy's ear, as he let his hands drift over his muscled chest.

----------


	26. Name

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Name

----------

It unnerved him. It sent a shock down his spine, and made him shudder. He hated it. He hated the sound of it, and hated the way it made him feel. More importantly Ed hated the way _he_ said it.

"Fullmetal," the name sounded like garbage on the older man's lips. Like something found floating in the gutter.

Roy knew Ed hated it. Could see the cringe every time he spoke it. Could see his eyes narrow at the sound.

"Fullmetal, in my office, now!" No room for discussion, and no room for argument.

"Yes," through clenched teeth.

"I have some paper work for you," a smirk.

"Is that all," glare firmly fixed.

"That is all," grin growing. "Fullmetal."

The final straw. Roy heard the static even before he saw Ed transmute the door, making in seamless with the wall. No way to escape. Unless, the window.

"Is something wrong," real concern.

"I have a name," growling.

"I know you have a name, it's full..."

"NO!" arms flung out.

"Okay, just calm down." moving back.

"My name is Edward, call me Edward" more shouting.

"Okay, Edward." foreign.

Confusion crossed Ed's face. He starred at Roy like he had two heads, before regaining his composure.

"Thank you," he had won.

"All you had to do was ask," smirk on face.

Yelling could be heard coming from Roy's office.

----------


	27. Sleeping Face

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Sleeping Face

----------

Roy watched, as the young man's chest rose and fell slowly. His mouth was slightly parted, and his golden hair was brushed to one side. Roy loved watching Ed sleep. It was something he would do ever night, until sleep claimed him as her own. Some nights Roy would set for hours just watching. Watching and on occasion brushing away a stray strand of hair from Ed's eyes.

When Ed was asleep, he looked younger. He looked innocent, as if nothing else in the world mattered. He looked at peace. When he was asleep, Roy didn't have to look into his eyes. It was in his eyes, that Roy could see the pain and struggle. The struggle to go on each day. A struggle to face the morning rays, and a struggle to bury his pain.

There is only one thing, other then sleep, that could lure Ed into a peaceful state. It was a small room, that Roy himself fashioned for Ed. Though it was small, the walls reached high, and shelves had been built into three walls of the room. It was here, that Roy could find Ed engrossed in a thick volume. These were times, that Roy would tell Ed that he had his sleeping face on. Ed would simple shrug, and mutter something, usually "weird bastard.", then would turn his attention back to the book.

These were also times, that Roy would watch for hours. Glad that the young man could find peace.

----------


	28. It's Begun

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

It's Begun

----------

"It's begun," Ed mumbled under his breath, as he peered out the window.

"What was that," Roy asked from his desk, where he was currently finishing up some paperwork.

"Umm, nothing..." Ed answered.

Ed was currently sitting in Roy's office as he waited for him to finish the paperwork. HE and Ed had a date that evening, but so far they where late. Hawkeye had piled more work onto Roy at the last minute. Ed at first had been mad, storming out of his office. He finally cooled down though, returning twenty minutes later.

"Don't worry Ed, I'm almost done." Roy offered.

Suddenly from outside Roy's office came a crash, a scream, and a suspicious splash. Hawkeye came running in, dripping wet.

"You," She growled pointing to Ed.

Ed upon hearing the noise, had immediately sought refuge behind Roy.

"I didn't do it," Ed said automatically.

Roy who was now standing, raised his hand to his mouth in an attempt to cover the laugh that was trying to escape.

"Hawkeye," Roy started. "What happened?" Unable to take it any longer, Roy burst out laughing, clutching at his sides as he doubled over.

"You little bastard," Hawkeye said pointing to Ed. Hawkeye came around the desk and peered around Roy. "You are dead."

Ed took of at a run, through the door, and out into the hall with Hawkeye right behind him. Roy just stared at them, laughter once again bubbling up inside him.

"It's begun," Roy said, knowing now what Ed had meant. Roy also knew, that the next few months was going to be hell. He just hoped he didn't fall victim to any of Hawkeye's or Ed's pranks.

----------


	29. Heartless

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Heartless

----------

Was he really that heartless. Had he really said such harsh, unforgivable things. Did he really push away the one he loved. What had he called him? A heartless bastard. Was that what he was?

----------

"I never want to see you again," anger, and pain.

"But," disbelief.

"No," malice. "It's over." no emotion.

"Please Roy," tears. "I need you," desperation.

"Leave," yelling. "Now Fullmetal!"

"Your a heartless bastard," pain, fear, and anger.

----------

What have I done.

----------


	30. Shackles

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Shackles

----------

"Ed," Roy questioned. "What are you doing?"

Roy was currently laying on his back, in Ed's bed. Roy had been holding Ed in his arms, until Ed had gotten up a few minutes before. Returning he had blindfolded Roy, and Roy had obliged. Now Roy could feel Ed doing something to his hands.

"What are you doing?" Roy asked again.

"You'll see," was all Ed supplied.

"Ed, if you haven't noticed I am blindfolded. How will I see?"

"I'll remove the blindfold. Bastard."

Roy felt something cold against his wrists, and then heard a loud click. Fearing the worst Roy started to move his hands a bit, but was answered with a smack on his palm.

"Now be a good boy Roy. I'm almost done." Ed's voice held a playfulness to it, and Roy could only guess what the hours of the night would bring.

"Okay done," Ed spoke with a finally click.

Roy felt Ed straddle him, and then reach over and tug the blindfold off. Roy took a moment letting his eyes adjust to the light. He moved to place his hands on Ed's waist, but something was holding them in place. Glancing up, Roy saw what was keeping him from moving.

"Ed," Roy asked.

"Their shackles." Ed supplied.

"I know that Ed, but what..."

Ed cut Roy off by placing his finger over his lips. "Shh. Remember I am the Fullmetal Alchemist."

----------


	31. Body Temperature

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Body Temperature

----------

The air whipped around him, playing with the ends of his black coat. It pushed the snow around his feet, as he trekked further down the path. The wind howled with a fierceness, and a determination to freeze everything in its path. Including Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist.

The day had started out normal enough. He was working along with several other soldiers on helping a town whose inhabitants had been struck with some type of illness. It was their job to keep anyone not authorized from entering the town, and keeping the towns people from making a frenzied or panicked escape. It was the governments way of saying, "We don't know what the fuck is wrong, but we sure as hell are not going to let it spread."

Ed was stationed on the northern entrance of the town, along with two others. Two to watch the entrance and one to act as a stand in when someone grew tired of braving the cold winter environment. Ed had just finished his four hours of standing, when Eric emerged from the tent to take his place. He had just entered into the somewhat warm tent, when he heard a commotion coming from outside.

"Stay back," he heard Eric saying. "You can't leave. Just go on back to your home. Where it's warm."

Ed emerged from the tent to see what the commotion was. He was met with Eric, and apparently a towns person, seeing as the man was on the other side of the barrier.

"What's going on," Ed asked, as he approached.

"Let me out! You can't keep us here!"

----------

That had been over three hours ago. The man had gone off the deep end, and made a run for the mountain. Which left Ed to chase after him. As he quickly grabbed a pack, he left orders for the others to contact those stationed on the western entrance. Ed had tracked down the man, but unfortunately found his dead body half buried in the snow. Ed, had been disappointed, but left a yellow marker flag for easy finding later. Now he was working his way back down the mountain in the freezing cold.

"Hot coffee, hot chocolate, hot water..." Ed mumbled under his breath. His body was growing numb, and his automail felt heavier.

----------

"When did he leave," the question came out harshly.

"It's been about two hours, I think..."

"You think! Did the man look to be one of the infected," Roy Mustang ordered.

"I couldn't tell," The other soldier put in.

"Neither could I," Eric admitted.

"Alright, I'm going after them. You, Jenkins, you stay here." With that said Roy was off following the trail, that Ed had taken.

Roy had just arrived at the western entrance when a soldier came barreling into camp saying something about one of the towns people escaping, and that an alchemist had taken pursuit. It wasn't until he heard Ed's name, had he immediately taken matters into his own hands, and went with the young man to the northern entrance.

Roy slowly began his climb, all the while hoping that he could find Ed in time. A silent pray also went up to the heavens, as he prayed that the man had not been infected.

----------

Ed couldn't move any further. The coldness had surrounded him, and held on with an icy grip. He had found a boulder sticking up out of the snow, and had managed to clear a place behind it away from the blistering wind. Settling down on the hard ground, Ed pulled his black coat closer around him.

"Please," Ed begged the emptiness. "Please, don't let me die."

----------

"Damn it," Roy cursed. "Edward!" His call was carried away on the howling wind.

Roy had been walking for over an hour, and still no sign of Ed. Sighing Roy pushed further. He wasn't about to give up. He and Ed had just started getting to know one another. A relationship was starting, but everything had come to a halt when both men were called for to take control of a possible outbreak.

"Edward!" Roy called again.

----------

Ed had closed his eyes, they had grown so heavy. He felt sleep coming. The darkness was welcoming him with opened arms. Just as the grip of unconscious slightly tightened he heard it. It was his name, someone was calling to him. Ed pushed the thoughts away. Who would be calling for him. He was alone.

----------

"Fullmetal," still no answer.

Roy pulled his coat tighter, and readjusted his pack. It was getting darker, and with the darkness came more cold. Cold that would tighten around your cheat, and choke your last breath. Roy had to find Ed.

Up ahead Roy noticed a boulder half cover with snow. That wasn't what caught his attention. What did catch his eye was the bit of black peaking out of the snow, and flapping in the wind. Ed had a black coat.

"Ed," Roy gasped, as he rushed forward.

Reaching the boulder, and black fabric, Roy dropped to his knees. Frantically he began pushing the snow away. More black was uncovered, then a pale hand, an arm, a body, it was Ed.

"Ed," Roy whispered, as he pulled the young man to his chest. He felt his chest, and listened. He was still breathing. "Ed, come on. It's time to wake up," Roy shook Ed's shoulders.

----------

Ed could feel someone shaking him. He could here someone calling him. Someone asking him to wake up. It had to be a dream. No one was there, it was just his imagination. Yet the voice sounded so much like Roy. Roy. Ed was going to miss Roy.

"Come on, open your eyes Ed. You can do it."

There it was again. So much like Roy's deep voice. Could Roy really be here. Ed could feel heat coming from somewhere. Someone was holding him. Roy?

"Damn it, Fullmetal wake up now!"

It was Roy, it just had to be. Ed began to struggle. His eyes felt so heavy, and he was so cold. "Roy," His voice barely a whisper, and cracking from the strain. Roy had heard it though.

"That's it Ed, come on open your eyes. I'm right here." Roy encouraged, as he pulled Ed closer.

Ed slowly urged his eyelids up,and soon found himself staring into deep loving eyes. "R... Roy," His teeth chattered, as he spoke.

"It's okay Ed," Roy said softly. "Your going to be okay now."

"I... It's s... so c... cold," Ed said, as he buried his head into Roy's shoulder.

"Don't worry I'll get you warmed up in no time," Roy said. "I promise."

"T... Thank you," Ed said, as he and Roy shared each others warmth.

----------

Author's Notes - I don't really know if this really goes with the theme 'body temperature', but this is what came to my mind after I thought on it awhile. Either way I hope you like.


	32. Love

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Love

----------

Love. Such as small word, with such a big meaning. What is love? How do you know if your in love? Love. Such a beautiful word, with such a scary affect.

Edward Elric was sitting quietly on a park bench watching passerby's. Young and old alike walked by him. Dog walkers and joggers. Children and lovers.

It was early evening, and the weather was perfect for summer. A nice breeze was blowing, playing with the ends of Ed's hair. Ed had been sitting in his current position for well over two hours. He hardly seemed to notice. That morning had been a tough one. It had started out well enough, by him going over to Roy's for breakfast. Roy, his boyfriend, had said something to make Ed wonder.

"_I love you," Roy spoke softly into his ear, as they held each other._

Ed had been unable to say anything, but Roy didn't seem to notice. They said goodbye, with plans of meeting for dinner. Ed was late, but he just couldn't make himself move. He knew Roy would be worrying about him, but his mind was in such a state.

"Ed," the sound of his name caused all thoughts to leave, as he was met face to face with a very concerned looking Roy.

"Roy," Ed said.

Roy immediately knelt down in front of Ed, placing his hands on the young man's shoulders. "Ed, are you hurt? What's wrong? Why didn't you call?" The questions came out in a rush, completely shaking Ed.

Ed's head fell forward, as he body became racked with sobs. Roy saw tears sliding down his cheeks. "Please," Roy said gently. "Please Ed, tell me what's wrong."

Ed lunged into Roy's arms, and felt the arms grip tightly drawing him closer. The tears fell unchecked, as Ed leaned into Roy's ear and spoke, "I love you."

----------


	33. Instinct

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Instinct

----------

Instinct. Something you just do. Something you do without thinking. Something you are born with. It wasn't Roy's fault. It was just his instinct that kicked in. He could blame Ed's clumsiness though.

Ed had just been minding his own business at the Government's Annual Christmas Ball when it happened. He was just casually walking past, when he tripped. He didn't see Roy behind him, and never even imagined falling into his arms, but that was what happened.

Ed was still in Roy's arms. They were staring at each other, and before either one of them knew what was happening, they were kissing.

"How did you know," Ed asked as they parted.

"Instinct," Roy replied.

----------


	34. Scratching With Nails

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Scratching With Nails

----------

It starts with a simple scratch. Every time I scratch my nails down his back, I can feel him arching his back. I can feel him leaning into me. He pleads into my ear for more. I can't say no to that voice. I can't say no to those eyes.

"Please," he pleads.

"Yes," I answer.

"More," he whispers.

"Okay," I say.

I scratch my nails down his back, and he purrs like a kitten. Sometimes all it takes is a simple back scratching to please Ed.

----------


	35. Address

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Address

----------

2313 Grover Street.

2111 Jackson Avenue.

453 Bakers Road.

Just a bunch of numbers, and a name of a street. Just an address. Something Ed didn't have. Something Ed didn't need or want. What Ed wanted was a home. A place where he could stay and never have to leave. Not moving around from broken down apartment to broken down apartment. A place that didn't leak. A place that didn't have broken windows. A place he felt safe.

Ed wanted more then an address. He wanted a home.

Roy gave him that home. A place that didn't leak. A place that didn't have broken windows. A place where he could feel safe.

4312 Sandy Road

654 Allen Avenue

3300 Billow Street

Just an address.

----------


	36. Blood

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Blood

----------

There was blood everywhere. Blood on the walls. Blood on the floor. Blood on the ceiling. Blood everywhere. Dark crimson blood. The blood of Edward Elric.

Roy knelt on the ground, the young man's body cradled in his arms. Blood was dripping from his arms onto the floor in a silent splash. Dripping, and forming an endless pool.

"Why," came Roy's plea. "Please don't leave me."

Ed looked into Roy's eyes, his own reflecting love. "Not your fault," came Ed's ragged reply. "I... I love you," Ed spoke one last time before his eyes slowly fell shut.

There was blood everywhere. Blood on the walls. Blood on the floor. Blood on the ceiling. Blood everywhere. Dark crimson blood. The blood of Roy Mustang.

----------


	37. Distance

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Distance

----------

Edward Elric was currently sprawled on his bed. He had been confined to his apartment since the little accident. The accident had been Roy's fault. The accident had involved a desk, and a now broken office chair. It had been Roy's fault.

Now Ed had a broken leg, and confined to bed rest for a week. Ed hated it. He needed to move. He needed to get out of his apartment. He needed to get out of bed. Ed needed to pee.

Ed glared in the direction of the bathroom. It was so far away, and Ed really needed to go.

Roy was supposed to be staying with him, and helping him, since it was his fault. Though right now Roy was at the drug store getting Ed's prescription filled.

Maybe he could get to the bathroom by himself. Maybe.

Ed pulled himself into a sitting position. It seemed to take every ounce of energy just to move. Finally catching his breath, he swung his legs over the bed, careful of his casted leg.

Why did the bathroom have to be so far away.

The crutches were right beside the bed, and in easy reach. Standing on the other hand wasn't easy. It took him several tries of slamming back against the bed before finally standing with the aide of the crutches.

Now to get to the bathroom.

Ed took a tentative step with the crutches. He was a little unsteady, and a bit disoriented from the medicine. All of those things didn't matter though, because Ed really had to go.

Ed slowly began his journey across the room. Each step felt like it took an hour. Ed's hard work soon paid off, as he was soon standing in front of the bathroom door.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Ed chanted.

As Ed looked at the bathroom he realized he had another problem. "Shit," Ed muttered.

Thankfully at that moment Roy returned. "Ed, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I had to pee you bastard," Ed spat angrily, he still hadn't forgiven Roy completely.

"Do you need some help," Roy asked, as he eyed his boyfriend.

"No," Ed yelled, but on second thought lowered his voice. "Yes, I don't think I can stand anymore."

Roy immediately rushed to Ed's side. He helped him, then Ed was soon once again laying in bed. Roy propped his leg up with a pillow.

"Comfortable," Roy asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Ed said sleepily. "Oh, and Roy," Ed said raising his head a bit.

"Yeah Ed," Roy answered.

"I am never having sex with you on your desk again."

Roy smirked, as his boyfriend drifted into sleep.

----------


	38. Control

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Control

----------

Control. Roy could control this. He just had to concentrate. He only had to focus all his energy on this one thing. He could control it.

Ed stared at Roy. A grin threatened to escape, as he watched his boyfriend. Ed was having the time of his life, and Roy was suffering. He could see it in his eyes.

"Damn it," Roy cursed loudly.

"Remember what the doctor said," Ed started, as he lifted the spoon to his mouth.

"Edward," the tone was firm, and was meant as an order.

"I'm sorry Roy," Ed started. "You know what the doctor told you. You have to watch what you eat."

"But," Roy pouted.

"Nope, no ice cream." Ed said finally letting the grin spread on his face.

Roy glared at Ed. He could control himself from eating the ice cream, but nobody said he had to control himself from murdering his boyfriend.

----------


	39. Ten

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Ten

----------

Ten is the number of times we kissed today. I know because I counted.

Ten is the number of times it took you to say I love you. I remember, because I said I love you back.

Ten was what I counted to when I got mad at you. You still count to ten when you get mad at me.

Ten is the number of scars you have. Scars I trace at night with my lips.

Ten, the number we get to when counting stars at night, before we become a tangled mess in the grass.

Ten is the number of times I ask you to never leave. In which you reply, "Never."

Ten is the number of roses you gave me on our first date.

Ten hours, that's how long it took to clean the kitchen when I tried to cook you dinner.

Ten is the number of shirts you ruined when you did laundry last week.

Ten is the number of years we have been together, and I hope we have ten more.

----------


	40. First Lieutenant Hawkeye

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

First Lieutenant Hawkeye

----------

Riza Hawkeye stared at the door in front of her. It was anything special. Just a simple wooden door with a brass handle. Behind the door was what really scared her. On the door attached by two gold screws was a name plate. It read, 'Roy Mustang'.

Riza had some files, that Roy had said he needed. He had stressed the importance of them. Said he needed them right away. Though now Riza wasn't so sure.

She had heard, more then seen, a certain blond enter earlier. Ever since, the inside of the office had been quiet. To quiet for Riza. Quiet enough to scare her into not wanting to knock. Finally she made up her mind.

She knocked.

Riza stepped closer to the door. Inside she could hear muffled voices, and something else. Almost like clothes being...

Oh dear. Riza's face heated, and she knew that she now looked like a lobster. It was also at that moment, that the door swung open.

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, was on the other side.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye," Edward greeted. "I was just leaving."

"Hello Edward," Riza greeted back. "I just have some files to drop off for Roy," She said showing him the files. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just," Ed faltered. "Well you see I had," thankfully Roy walked up behind him.

"Hawkeye, you have those files I asked for?"

"Yes sir, here they are," Riza handed the files to Roy, then turned to leave.

As she walked away, something stopped her, and she turned back around to the two men. "Roy," She called out.

"Yes," Roy responded.

"I think, before Edward leaves, that you two should switch shirts." Riza turned again, and continued down the hall.

Ed and Roy both looked down at their shirts. It seemed, that in their haste, they had mistakenly grabbed the others.

----------


	41. Don't Touch Me

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Don't Touch Me

----------

"Stop," the voice yelled, ringing out in the dark night.

A tall figure was crouched over his victim. The knife held in the air glistened against the moon. He turned towards the sound of the voice, his eyes filled with anger and shock. Anger, that he had been disturbed, and shock, that someone had found them in the lone alley.

Roy had been walking home, when he had heard the muffled screams, and the sound of hitting. He wasn't surprised to find someone being mugged in the alley. It was who was being mugged, that surprised him. It made his blood boil with anger, and all thoughts of stealth flew from his mind as he shouted stop.

"Leave him alone," Roy spoke angrily.

The man turned menacing eyes to the boy on the ground one last time before facing Roy. He held his knife at ready, and started towards him in a rush. Roy was prepared though. With a simple snap of his fingers the man was running from the alley. The seat of his pants burning bright orange and red from the flames.

Turning around, Roy made his way to the boy still crouched on the hard pavement.

"Edward," Roy spoke quietly.

"No," Ed shouted in panic. "Don't touch me!"

"Ed it's me," Roy tried again.

This time Ed slowly looked at Roy. Realization struck, and Roy soon found himself with an armful of Ed. Ed buried his face deep into Roy's chest letting the tears fall, and the sobs soon racked his body.

"Please," Ed choked out between breaths. "Please, don't let him touch me."

Roy held tightly to the small blond. Running his hand soothingly through his soft hair, trying to keep his own tears in check.

----------


	42. Infiltrate

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Infiltrate

----------

Infiltrate. That was Roy's plan as he moved quietly through the shadows. To get in, get what he needed, and get out. All without being caught. Infiltrate.

Roy grew quieter as he moved from the front room into the bedroom. He took a moment to take in the body, that was sleeping on the bed. Roy knew he had to get it, and get out before the person sleeping woke up.

Moving in the shadows, and keeping out of the moonlight shining in the windows, Roy moved to the open closet. There it was laying in a heap on the closet floor. Good. This meant Roy didn't have to take time and search for it.

Roy picked up his coat, and smiled. Things were going better then planned. Ed hadn't woke up, and all Roy had to do now was sneak back out of the apartment. Turning around, Roy quietly moved towards the door.

"Where do you think your going," a voice erupted from behind him.

Spinning around, Roy was met with Ed's harsh glare, as he sat up in bed. "Um," Roy said trying to think up an excuse. "You see, I was just..."

"Roy," Ed spoke. "Your not trying to get out of it are you?"

Roy looked down in defeat. He had been caught, and there was no way he could deny what he had been planning on doing.

"No," Roy finally answered. "I was just.." but he trailed off, unable to think of anything to say.

"Good," Ed said, propping himself up on the pillows. "Because you promised to help me clean the apartment."

----------


	43. Hey

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Hey

----------

"Hey," he said as he sat down beside the tall dark haired man.

"Hey," the man answered, as he looked up from his book.

After he sat down with his own book, and the man turned his attention back to his, the two sat in comfortable silence in the library. Every Tuesday and Thursday you could find the two men sitting in the library side by side. Either reading or taking notes, the two would sit together for two hours. As the clock outside would strike two, the shorter man would get up and leave first.

"Bye," he would say.

"Bye," the other man would reply, looking up once again from his book.

Maybe someday they would say more, but for now it worked, and they were happy.

----------

Okay, this is trying to show how Ed and Roy can be happy just being sitting with each other. If you want to you can think of it as pre slash. Maybe later, they finally made out in the library. I may have to make this a long one shot story. Hmm, like I need another project.

----------


	44. Clouds

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Clouds

----------

Ed laid on his back in the soft cool grass. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, and clouds floated lazily in the sky. Ed felt like he was in heaven, and the strong arms wrapped around him made everything even more heavenly.

Roy held Ed tightly, as they both laid in the grass. They both stared up into the blue sky above.

"Look it's a train," Ed said suddenly.

"Where," Roy asked, as he looked out across field.

"Up there," Ed pointed towards the sky.

"Um Ed," Roy began. "Are you feeling okay, because there is no train in the sky."

Ed huffed loudly before answering. "In the sky you idiot," Ed pointed to a large white cloud as it floated by.

Roy laughed out loud, as hey stared at the said train. Sometimes his love could act so innocent, and so childlike. It was one of the reasons he loved Ed so much.

Roy decided to play along. "Look over there," he said pointing. "It's a flower."

Ed grinned up at Roy. He was thrilled that Roy had decided to play along. It was times like this that Ed could push everything painful into a dark corner of his mind, and just be himself.

So Ed sat in Roy's arms, as the two named the clouds as they passed by.

----------


	45. Welcome Home

Roy/Ed 45 Themes

Welcome Home

----------

Nothing mattered anymore. It didn't matter, that he had killed. It didn't matter, that he had bleed. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. He was home. Pulling his black coat tighter around him, he continued on the well worn path through the trees. It didn't matter, that snow covered it. He knew the way like the back of his hand.

He saw the house standing tall in front of him, as he emerged from the trees. Nothing had changed. It looked like the same house. It had the same wooden door. It had the same green shutters. It even had the same crack in the left window, where a rock had hit it.

Crunching through the snow, he made his way to the front door. With a gloved hand he rapped three times loudly on the door. He knew, that he would be home. He could see the smoke billowing from the chimney. He could smell food cooking, and it smelt heavenly.

The door opened to a blond. A blond with bright eyes of surprise. He was soon grabbing the blond's shoulders to keep him from hitting the ground. Carefully he lowered the young man until he was on his knees.

"I never thought," he tried, but burst into tears.

"It's okay," Roy said pulling Ed into a warm embrace. "I promised I would come home."

"I can't believe it," Ed choked out between breaths. "Your really here?"

Roy pulled Ed at arms length, and looked him in the eye. "I'm here," he said softly. "It's really me."

Ed pulled Roy into his arms, and held tight. "Roy," he began. "I missed you so much. I can't believe it. I love you."

"I love you to Ed," Roy replied.

Ed pulled away, and started trailing kisses across Roy's lips. "Welcome home," he finally said, as the snow drifted inside, and floated around them.

----------

Author's Final Notes : Well, that's it. I have finished my Roy/Ed 45 Themes. I want to thank all the reviewers, and all the readers. I hope you all enjoyed them, or at least some of them. I do want to say that theme number eight (opportunity), and theme number thirty-one (body temperature) will become seperate stories. I really want to make them into longer stories. So look out for those in the future. For now though I am going to be working on my other Fullmetal Alchemist story 'Rain'. Thanks again for all your support.

----------


End file.
